linepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Starter Deck Descriptive
TTD This is an ORPHAN WORKING Page *Track the Flavor Text *Reindex *Storyboard TODO Cover Sheet - [ Either ] *New Sgt Seagram Pic *BONUS! New and better Line Pirates Logo Getting Started - [ Either ] *Setting Up - 10% *Final Layout [ Cathy ] *Final Style / Chrome / Make it Appealing [ Cathy ] How to Play - [ Probably Kim ] *Formats *Basic Ideas *Stacked Deck *Examples *Final Layout [ Cathy ] *Final Style / Chrome / Make it Appealing [ Cathy ] Feedback and Help - [ Kim ] *Questions - 90% *Survey Monkey setup - 100% *Facebook page *Please Help from Wiki *Final Layout [ Cathy ] *Final Style / Chrome / Make it Appealing [ Cathy ] Full Reference - [ Either ] *BONUS! Each card with abilities explained *Glossary from Wiki - 95% *Link to Wiki *Final Layout [ Cathy ] *Final Style / Chrome / Make it Appealing [ Cathy ] Make the Cards *Define Abilities [ Kim ] - 95% *Do the Flavor Text [ Either ] - 15% *BONUS! Make the Story [ Kim ] - 5% *Design Card Layouts [ Cathy ] *Design Card Iconography [ Both ] *Make Card Iconography [ Cathy ] *Pics for all Cards [ Cathy ] *BONUS! Chrome Printables *Starter Deck [ Probably Cathy ] *Features, Indicators, etc. [ Probably Cathy ] *Zones [ Probably Cathy ] *Scratch Sheet (with Mines and Turn ticks) [ Either ] *Final Layout [ Cathy ] *Final Style / Chrome / Make it Appealing [ Cathy ] Quick Reference - [ Either ] *Collate all Keywords from Starter Deck *Layout logically and usefully *Iconify *Final Layout [ Cathy ] *Final Style / Chrome / Make it Appealing [ Cathy ] Manuel Costas (M) #1 The truth is out there. SS4 Should we have a sixth Weapon and Role for Civilians? Hmmm... that would be exceedingly interesting. Story: Manuel old friend of Ezzy. Accepts imaginary friend. Introduces to Recruiter. Recruiter (F) #2 Always remember you're unique, just like everyone else. SS2 Story: First Ezzy thinks shes crazy. But then she says some things same as imaginary friend. She must know more. Cleanser (F) #3 It's hard to be funny when you have to be clean. - Mae West SS3 Story: Being introduced to others is hard. Very cloak and dagger. Clean up your tracks, leave no evidence behind. Counterintelligence (F) #4 Sometimes paranoia is just having all the facts. - Ward Burroughs. SS4 Story: Met by another person, who warns us of danger. Why are they so paranoid? What have I gotten into? Ambusher (M) #5 Story: Never saw the attack coming. Knows why they are so paranoid now. Billy the Kid (M) #6 Never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyway. SS2 Story: this guy saved my life. I see him heal in front of me. It's impossible. Sniper (M) #7 I'm great in bed... I never fall out. Story: I go to Manuel. crack shot, out of the blue. Kills Manuel. Hospital (N/F) #8 We hardly ever kill people by accident. SS5 Story: crying at Manuel's death. Shaking with fear and need for vengeance. Was it supposed to be me? Neutralizer (F) #9 The only reason people get lost in thought is because it's unfamiliar territory SS3 Story: numb I get recruited. I can't stop myself. ENTER TRAINING Diary Sgt Pierce (M) #10 Story: could be Ldr, but defers. Stresses teamwork. Dreams of being pierced by him. Palisade (N) #11 Story: They tell us defense is key. Regroup! (FMM) #12 Things to do today: # Get up # Survive # Go back to bed ~Caity Boo SS3 Story: Invisibility and misdirection are our greatest assets. Minesweeper (M) #13 Stressful? This is cakewalk after that underwater bomb disposal gig. SS1 Story: learned how to identify and avoid a mine. Fanatic (M) #14 His success has the life expectancy of a small boy who is about to look into a gas tank with a lighted match. - Fred Allen SS1 Story: chaos, noise, confusion! Twister (M) #15 Is it good if a vacuum really sucks? SS3 Story: out of blue like other attacks. why weren't we prepared? Tank (N/F) #16 Look, it's been swell, but the swelling's gone down now. - Tank Girl SS5 Story: I'm being attacked by a frickin' tank! Baumer's Artillery Twins (FMF) #17 All problems can be solved in half the time with twice the explosives. - Major Baumer SS5 Story: and then he's there. I feel safer already. Fire! (MMF) #18 What starts with F and ends in Uck? ... Firetruck! SS3 Story: And we blow the hell out of the tank. Mover (M) #19 Story: The have to move the compound. Mover whisks us away. They've done this before. Scout (M) #20 I know well what I am fleeing from but not what I am in search of. ~Michel de Montaigne SS2 Story: Scout comes back with a good location. Minelayer (F) #21 Men should be like Kleenex: soft, strong and disposable. - Mrs. White SS4 Story: mines to defend the new base. Charge! (MFM) #22 Story: Mentions Manuel alive. I flip out. Radioman (M) #23 Man invented language to satisfy his deep need to complain. ~Lily Tomlin SS3 Story: I call him, find out it is true. The Swampfox (M) #24 Story: He looks at me very funny. Hushed whispers. Lt Reichart (F) #25 Battles are won with teamwork. Depleted uranium and beam masers also help. - Lt. Reichart SS3 Story: She doesn't care about these guys. Also stresses teamwork like Sgt Pierce. They both come from this MVC, but don't know what that is yet. I have to find out... Random Quotes Know thyself, or at least keep renewing the acquaintance. ~Robert Brault A man travels the world over in search of what he needs and returns home to find it. ~George Moore Truth hurts - not the searching after; the running from! ~John Eyberg